Reflections
by Ravenna's Soul
Summary: Pairing: EnzanNetto. Enzan, Netto, Rockman and Blues reflect on incidents that led to Enzan and Netto becoming a couple. Rated for lemon in later chapter. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Ravenna:** Hey everybody! I know that this isnt my usual type of thing, but im kinda stumped on I dont wanna go, so im taking a break from that, and writing this instead. This is a Rockman fic, my first, and it may have a lemon in one of the chapters (also my first time writing one so be kind please). It will be told from 4 different POVs: Netto, Enzan, Rockman and Blues along with a prologue. Let me know what you think please!

And here we go!

* * *

Two young men, half a world apart from eachother, were daydreaming, while being watched by two more people, even though if you looked in their rooms, you would only see 1 person each in each.

* * *

The night's stillness was almost unnatural. Due to the intense heat, almost nothing moved, and there was no breeze to push away the warmth. In a large, inviting room, sitting on the window seat, sat a young man with deep chocolate eyes and matching hair, stared up at the full moon. He wore only a pair of shorts, as an attempt at trying to stay cool. Looking at him from his computer was a small blue AI creation called a Net Navigator, or Net Navi for short.

"Netto-kun, you really should go to bed or you'll be too tired to go out with your friends later."

"I hate to tell you this, Rockman, but it's so hot here that it's almost impossible to sleep. And besides, I have too many things on my mind for me to sleep." And with that comment, the boy, Hikari Netto, went back to looking at the moon.

* * *

Half way across the world, sitting on the balcony of his hotel room, another young man, this one with seemingly cold blue eyes and hair that was two toned, the top half a powdery white, and black underneith, watched as the world around him hurried along.

"Hey Blues?"

"Yes, Enzan-sama?"

"Why do humans rush around like this? I know I'm guilty of doing so, but it seems so pointless to me now."

" I dont know, Enzan-sama, it is something that has confused me as well."

Seeing that his Navi was not going to be able to help him, Ijuuin Enzan continued to ponder this concept, then let his mind wander to more interesting topics, namely a young brunette waiting for him back home.

* * *

Next time: Netto remembers a sleep over part held at Enzan's house...

* * *

Ok, kinda short I know, but this is a prologue and I kinda want to keep it short. read and review please! Free plushies of fave Rockman bishies for everyone who reviews. 


	2. Netto's weekend over

**Ravenna:** _peeks in the doorway and ducks all the stuff being thrown at her_ Ok, gomen nasai for the long update but I was drafted into working and i haven't been feeling that great lately, but i felt guilty about not updating so here i am!

**Raven:** Time for review responses:

**Rose Kitsune.EXE:** _hands Rose a Laika plushie_ here ya go. hope you like the new chappy!

**Crystal20:** thank you very much, im glad you like it

**You'll Never Know...:** Rockman plushie, eh? okie _hands You'll Never Know... a Rockman plushie_ here's the update

**Delta Immortal: **here's the update. thank you for saying so.

**Rockie1**: I know it was kinda short, but it was just to see if anyone was interested in it. anyway, here's the update, hopefully it'll be a little bit longer than the last chappy.

**lunasun72: **_blushes at the praise_ thank you very much for the nice words.

**demonfer: **i have actually seen a lemon with them in their preteens (is that possible?) anyway, i don't know quite yet how im going to work it out. yes, i agree, it is extremely hard to find a fic about these two, i know, ive scoured the net looking for them, i haven't finished yet, but its getting very annoying looking for something that no one seems to know where it is. if you want to see a good fic with a pretty good lemon in it, there are a few on under video games-megaman, but you actually have to look hard, because there are a lot of other ones there too that aren't Netto and Enzan. here is the update.

**Mysticwater6:** thank you, here ya go!

**Empress: **Thank you, let me know what you think of this.

**Jadej.j:** Thankies much, here's the next one.

**Ravenna: Thank you to everyone who put me and/or one of my stories on their fave and/or alert lists, it makes me very happy to see!**

**Ravenna: **Ok, for those of you who asked about the lemon: yes there will be a lemon, but not in this chappy, it'll probably be in Enzan's chappy, it might be on a different website, and if it is, then i will let you know in the chappy, and it probably wont be that great, but it'll be my first try at that, so be nice...

**Raven: We don't own anything, cuz we iz just poor girls who live on a secluded rock. This includes Rockman, or any of the songs seen in this fic. This disclaimer stands for the whole fic, I'm not going to say it twice. **There may be some spelling errors in this, but my hikari's word program, for some reason, doesn't have spell check, so it makes it kinda hard to check spelling.

**Ravenna: **A couple other things, before this gets started.One: according to one of my favorite Rockman fanfic writers, Neko Salosa, Netto and Rockman are twins. I haven't seen anything in to that effect yet, however, ive only seen about half of Axess, so my knowledge about this is slightly limited and im going to trust Neko-san in this and say that Netto and Rockman are twins and have a psychic link. If you have a problem with this, im sorry, but this is the way im writing this fic. Two, I know that this fic resembles, or will resemble in future chappies, the story called I dont wanna know by JOSHIE on and i think there is a copy here on but i cant find it. That story is actually the inspiration for this one, and im making sure that i dont get flamed for accidentally mixing too much of that story with this one.

* * *

**Chapter Summery: Netto remembers spending a weekend at Enzan's house while his parents are out of town**

Netto's POV

* * *

The thermometer stated that the temperature in Den Tech City at midnight was in the lower 80s.

Upstairs in the Hikari household, 17-year-old Hikari Netto tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get comfortable, but the heat that refused to relent made sleep almost impossible, even though all the windows in his room were open, there was no wind to relieve the humidity.

Finally giving up on sleep, Netto got up and went to the kitchen to get something cold to drink and sit in the window seat in his room. The movements around the house awakened Netto's Net Navi, Rockman. Seeing that his twin was awake, Netto set his drink aside and moved to greet him.

"Hey Rock, what's up? Why are you up?"

"Hey, the temp in Den Tech, I could ask you the same question, but i know why, so im not going to. As for why, well, you tend to get into trouble without me, so i might as well stay up to keep an eye on you."

Netto just looked at his twin while one of his eyebrows disappeared up into his hairline.

Rockman cleared his throat and asked, "So what are you going to do now that you're up?"

Netto sighed, "There isn't much i can do without waking up Mom and Dad, so i think im just going to listen to music, its something i can do quietly."

Now it was Rockman's turn to raise his eyebrows. "You feeling ok Netto-kun? Its not like you to just sit around."

"I'm fine, just a little bit depressed."

Rockman laughed quietly "Ahh, missing Enzan-san are we?"

Netto blushed and retorted "As much as you're missing Blues."

That shut the little blue Navi up, fast.

Seeing that his twin was going to let up on the subject of the two-tone haired boy, Netto turned on his CD player, found a song that he liked, and sat back to listen.

Music started to flow into the room through the speakers attached to the player.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

Listening to the song, Netto's mind started to drift as he looked up at the full moon outside.

_**--------Flashback----------**_

_"WHAT!"_

_The voice shouting could be heard clearly outside the Hikari home. Inside, a very unhappy 13-year-old Netto looked at his parents like they were out of their minds._

_"What do you mean you're leaving town, and you're not taking me with you?"_

_"Well, your father and I are going out of town to visit some of his colleagues and taking you with us simply isn't an option. Im sorry dear, but you cant come, you'll have to stay here."_

_"How long are you going to be gone?"_

_"Only for a weekend dear."_

_Seeing an advantage in this Netto asked, "And you're trusting me with the house until you get back?"_

_"No, you're going to stay with your friend Enzan. It's all been arranged."_

_Netto's face paled. They had to be kidding. They just had to be, because it wasn't possible for them to be serious. HIM? Stay with Ijuuin Enzan? There was no way that he was going to do that. Him and Enzan weren't really rivals anymore. They both were Net Saviors, and they were often paired up together because they made a good team, but that didn't mean that Netto was ready to spend a weekend at the Ijuuin mansion._

_Rockman sensed his twin was having a hard time dealing with the fact that he was going to stay at Enzan's house and did his best to calm Netto's nerves. /Look at it this way Netto-kun, you wont have to go through it alone, I'll be there with you./_

_/Yeah, that's true, but still, I don't want to stay with Enzan, he's such a wet blanket sometimes./_

_/I see your point, but its what our parents have arranged, so we just have to go with it. And besides, it could end up being alright. Maybe Enzan-san wont be an idiot and he'll see that hanging out with you can be fun. We'll just have to win him over./_

_Netto started to smile very much like the Cheshire Cat (R: don't own Alice in Wonderland) as he started to think of all the pranks he could pull on Enzan._

_Rockman felt the turn in his twins thoughts, and started to get very nervous. It never worked out well when Netto started to plot pranks._

_

* * *

_

_The next morning, Saturday, Netto arrived at the Ijuuin mansion with his bags packed for the weekend. Looking at it, he just stared. It was enormous. His whole house could fit into it and there would still be room to spare, a lot of it. Rockman was just as dumbstruck as his twin when he saw the cyber version._

_"Wow..." they said, in perfect unison._

_Enzan, who had come out of the house just in time to hear them, looked at them as if they were slightly addlebrained. "Are you coming in or not?"_

_Grumbling mentally to his twin about egotistical workaholics, Netto tried to be polite, but was having a very hard time because of Enzan's lack of social skills. His parents remained blissfully unaware of the tension between the former rivals and thanked Enzan for his willingness to host Netto while they were out of town._

_Rockman was having a slightly easier time being welcomed to the cyber version of the Ijuuin mansion, which, of course, was done by Blues who, while still being an antisocial navi, managed to be much more gracious than his netop. Blues, from inside the house network, whispered to Rockman, "Your Op seems to be much more polite than usual."_

_Rockman laughed and told Blues not to get used to it, because it wouldn't last._

_With his parents gone, Netto felt very much out of his element. Everywhere he looked, he saw expensive living space that didn't look very lived in. It was like the whole house was there for show, and that Enzan, the only occupant of the house, lived someplace else. Having tired of trying to be polite just like Rockman said, Netto asked, in his usual blunt fashion, "How can you live in such a cold place?"_

_Enzan looked at him coolly and said "I don't spend much time here. Most of the time, now days, I'm traveling, so there's no point in giving it 'homey' touches. Come on, I'll show you to your room."_

_Netto picked up his duffle bag and motioned for Enzan to lead the way. /Gah! I'm about ready to strangle him! And we haven't even been here for ten minutes/ Rockman giggled at the thoughts going through his twin's mind as he followed Enzan up the stairs and into the third room on the right. When Blues looked at him questioningly, Rockman just shook his head and motioned that he'd explain later._

_"Is there anything else you need?" Enzan asked politely._

_Netto replied promptly "Yeah, a map of this place so I don't get lost."_

_Rockman burst out laughing, Blues had a look of somewhat amusement on his face and Enzan and Netto traded the Death Glares._

_After the glaring contest was over, Enzan showed Netto around the house, so that the map Netto requested wouldn't be necessary. Netto saw the living room, dining room, kitchen and other important rooms._

_Once the tour was done, it was time for lunch, and much to Enzan's surprise, Netto insisted on cooking it. Seeing as how his mom was a very good cook in her own right, it wasn't much of a surprise that Netto had picked up on that particular skill, especially since he liked to eat a lot._

_Netto made his mom's famous spaghetti and wolfed down quite a bit of it. Enzan just stared as Netto went for his third helping. "How can you eat that much?"_

_Rockman laughed and said, "Netto's stomach is like a steel-plated black hole. It can take just about any kind of abuse."_

_Netto sent a mild death glare to his twin, who happened to be occupying a monitor in the dining room._

_After lunch, Enzan told Netto not to destroy the house while he went to work for a little while. Left with nothing to do on his own, Netto headed to the game room. It was a massive room filled with all kinds of games: board games, pool tables, pinball machines, and much to Netto's delight, video games and a state-of-the-art network for net battling._

_Most of Netto's afternoon was spent trying to beat all of Enzan's high scores on all of the video games, and actually beating quite a few of them. Enzan returned home in the late afternoon, and called out Netto's name. Not receiving a response, Enzan went to look for him. Following his nose, he went into the kitchen, and found dinner already made, along with desert, but the lack of dirty dishes suggested that Netto hadn't eaten yet. Continuing his search, Enzan found the brown-haired netop curled up on one of the couches in the game room, sound asleep._

_Enzan woke Netto up and the two of them had dinner, and then retired to the living room to decide what to watch. The four of them agreed on a popular new movie that had just come out._

_After the movie was over, the two boys headed to their rooms and went to sleep. Netto slept like a rock, completely unaware that he was talking in his sleep. Enzan on the other hand, had a hard time falling asleep because, though they were separated by more than a few feet, he could hear Netto's one sided conversations with himself._

_

* * *

_

_In the morning, Netto was dragged out of sleep by his insistent twin and went downstairs to start cooking. Surprisingly Enzan didn't make any rude comments about Netto doing the normally feminine chore of cooking._

_Since it was Sunday, after a wonderful French Toast breakfast courtesy of Netto, Enzan decided to let Netto decide what the two of them would do that day, within reason. Upon hearing this, Netto dragged Enzan to the arcade, where the two of them had a friendly competition between them about how many of the games they could beat the other at. After that, they hit the beach and boardwalk. Netto ran excitedly into the surf while Enzan watched from the security of the beach blanket they brought along._

_Seeing that his temporary housemate wasn't out in the surf with him, Netto went up to the blanket and hauled Enzan into the water. The navis, who had been watching from their PETs, laughed along with Netto at the expression on Enzan's face as the cool water splashed up on him. This started up a massive water war between the two netops. After grabbing lunch on the boardwalk, the group headed back to the mansion. Along the way, the two Net Saviors discussed the latest missions they had been on. Enzan had to admit, Netto was a very good Net Savior, considering the number of difficult missions that he had taken on._

_Once arriving at the mansion, the boys proceeded to log into the battle network and have a friendly, but fiercely competitive, net battle. Neither one of the teams wanted to lose, and both were determined to make the other one eat their words._

_The battle ended with a draw, both navis unable to continue battling, and both netops out of battlechips._

_At the end of the day, after an amazing curry dinner, it was mutually agreed upon that the two Net Savior teams should do that more often, and the two boys made plans to do something of the same thing the next weekend. Which they did, the next weekend and every weekend after that._

_**------------- End Flashback---------------**_

Netto looked back at the PET, and saw that Rockman was opening up the IM system that he and Blues had discovered. Seeing that Enzan was on, Netto sent an IM to him, and almost instantly got a reply. For the rest of the night, the two sent messages back and forth, expressing feelings of love, happiness at hearing from the other, and loneliness because the other wasn't there with them. As this happened, a cool breeze started to float through Den Tech City.

* * *

Ok, the song in this one is the beginning of Kelly Clarkson's _Breakaway_.

**Ravenna: **More plushies for everyone who reviews. _Goes off to huggle and drool overher collection of Netto,Enzan, Rockman andBluesplushies._

**Raven: **ok…0.o um, yeah, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be used to heat our rooms when it gets cold in the middle of the night, which is when we write these, so if they seem a little strange, its because of lack of sleep. Later everyone!

**Ravenna: **PLUSHIES WILL RULE THE WORLD! _evil laughter_

**Raven: **0.0 ok, I really need to get her to see that psychiatrist… _drags her hikari off in a straight jacket._


	3. A party to remember

**Ravenna: **Ok people, I'm back! And with a beta reader too! Everyone welcome…Rose Kitsune Exe! This wonderful person kindly offered to be my beta-reader.

Ok, review responses:

**Rose Kitsune Exe: **Of course you get a Burnerman plushie (why you want one is a little beyond me but to each their own). "RABID CUPCAKE"? Um, Jerome, its not nice to deck Rose, since shes being so kind as to beta this for me.

**VermillionMorana: **Thanks for the confidence you have in me, I've read some really good Enzan/Netto fanfics with lemons in them at under Megaman/Rockman. Yeah, they do become best friends in the last chappy, sort of, and this one gets better, or at least I hope.

**Lunasun72:** Yeah, gotta love the fluff, hope you like this chappy too. I have confidence that you'll write a very good Enzan/Netto fic.

**Raven: IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR THE DISCLAIMER, LOOK AT THE LAST CHAPTER, I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!**

**

* * *

**

Looking out at Netto, Rockman saw him looking at a picture displayed in a silver frame. Seeing what picture it was, or rather the frame itself and recognizing which picture was in the valuable casing. It was a picture of Netto, and Enzan, and of course their navis, taken by Laika on Netto and Rockman's 15th birthday.

_Netto had taken to spending weekends at Enzan's house, just because he thought that Enzan needed more of a social life. _

Enzan hadn't complained, though why not still puzzled Rockman to no end, though his operator's entire relationship with the two-tone haired vice president was something that Rockman really didn't want to think about for fear of a headache. However, the fact that the two of them had gotten together made Netto very happy, so much that it leaked through their link and Rockman felt it very clearly.

_

* * *

Enzan and Laika found out about Rockman and Netto's birthday, and that their parents would be out of town for the event, from Blues and Searchman who had found out from Rockman. Since Netto was his best friend, not including Blues, Enzan thought it would be a good idea to throw him a birthday party. However, it was going to be a small one since Enzan didn't want to have anything to do with Netto's childhood playmates. The only ones invited to this party were Enzan, Laika, Blues, Rockman, Searchman, and of course the guest of honor: Netto. _

_Laika had been ordered to Den Tech a few days earlier and had just settled in when he had found out about what Enzan was planning. Since he hadn't known about Netto's birthday until Searchman came back with a message from Enzan about the subject, he gratefully took Enzan up on his offer to go shopping for presents and party supplies. _

_The two boys started early on Wednesday, thinking that they could have everything ready by Thursday afternoon. They got a large chocolate cake, and other foods that Netto was partial to, relying on Rockman's advice on what to get. Then, while Laika shopped for streamers of varying colors, Enzan shopped for a present for Netto. After he had gotten it, Enzan told Laika that he could go look for something while Enzan went to find other party supplies. _

_The boys finished their shopping spree, paid for their selections, and went to decorate Enzan's house. According to Rockman, Netto, for unexplained reasons, suspected nothing, even though he hadn't heard from either boy all day. _

_Grateful for their good fortune, Enzan and Laika finished the finishing touches on their decorating, and sent a message to Netto, telling him to come to Enzan's house the next day at 1:00 with the things he needed to spend the night at Enzan's. _

_

* * *

_

_The next morning, Laika showed up at Enzan's house to help with any last minute adjustments. At 1:00, Netto showed up, actually on time for once. Enzan met him at the door and told him to drop off his skates and backpack and to follow him. _

_Once Netto had done as ordered, Enzan led them out to a limo where Laika waited. With that, the boys all headed out to the amusement park where they went on rides, ate cotton candy and generally had a good time. All the while, the navis went to the cyber world version of the park and followed their operators' example. Through all of it, Netto started wondering what was going on, but kept quiet, figuring that Enzan and Laika had a good reason for doing all of this. _

_Once they had gone on all the rides that they wanted to, the trio hopped back into the limo and went back to Enzan's house. While in the limo, Netto asked Rockman if he know why Enzan and Laika were acting so strangely. _

_/Why don't you ask them, they might give you a straight answer./ _

_/Because I don't want to sound like I'm suspicious of them or ungrateful./ _

_/Why would you sound like that? It's a valid question./ _

_Seeing that his twin had a good point, Netto questioned the older boys. _

_Laika rolled his eyes. "Because Rockman told us it was your birthday and we wanted to do something special to celebrate. Is it a crime for us to want to spend time with our friend on his 15th birthday?" _

_"Well, no… but you never did anything like this for us before. I mean, neither of you seem like the kind of people that like to go to amusement parks, let alone go on all the rides and pig out on cotton candy." _

_"Yeah, well, this is a special occasion, we wanted to "let loose" if you will." A slight smirk appeared on Enzan's face as he said that. _

_Netto looked at him for a second, the burst out laughing, unable to imagine either of the more mature boys "letting loose". _

_After a few minutes, they arrived back at Enzan's house. Netto thinking that the days festivities were over, moved to pick up his things. Enzan just grabbed him and pulled him towards the living room, where everything was set up. _

_Over the doorway, a large banner was strung reading "Happy birthday Netto!" in large, gold letters. Streamers were everywhere and a large table set up at the other end of the room was loaded down with food, the centerpiece being the cake that had 15 lit candles on it. Netto made his wish and blew out the candles. _

_After the cake was polished off by the 3 hungry and healthy boys, Enzan and Laika took out their presents from their hiding place and handed them over to Netto. _

_From Laika there was a new pair of skates, exactly like the old pair, since the first ones were getting very beaten up after much use. After knowing Netto for a long time, he knew that Netto's preferred mode of transportation was his skates, Laika had figured that would be the perfect gift for him._

_From Enzan, there was a case full of different types of chips that were very rare and very hard to find, but would help out a lot on their Net Savior missions. Most were sword type chips, such as custom sword and variable sword, and there were other types as well, such as fashion chips for disguises, and other chips that might come in useful._

_After thanking them over and over and over again for his presents, the boys settled down to play some video games in Enzan's game room. Laika had become part of their tradition whenever he was in town and so he was quite comfortable with the tradition set up. The boys finished their contests, with all of them winning at something, Laika was the best at the shooting-type games, Enzan with ones that required logic, and Netto doing pretty well in all of them, since video games were one of his specialties. Afterwards, they all changed for bed and crashed heavily._

_

* * *

_

_The next morning, Netto got up and made breakfast for them all, the smells of bacon, eggs and hash browns luring the other two down to the breakfast table, Laika from his bed and Enzan from his office._

_The boys ate breakfast silently, and then went to just chill out and relax, seeing as how they were all pretty wiped out from the harsh missions they had been on lately, particularly Netto, who had had to overuse his programming skills._

_The afternoon ended and Laika had to leave, since he had to report to his superiors. After he left, Netto started to gather up his belongings and head for home. But once more, Enzan had a little surprise for him._

_Just as Netto turned to thank Enzan for everything, Enzan kissed him softly on the lips. Since it was Netto's first real kiss, it was soft and chaste. After it was over, Enzan pulled back to gauge Netto's reaction._

_As for Netto, he was completely dumbfounded. After Enzan pulled away, Netto felt a deep sense of loss. As he tried to figure out what his next move should be, he said "screw it" and leaned in to give Enzan a deep, passionate kiss. When air finally became necessary, they broke apart and blushed, very embarrassed at what had just happened._

"_Um…"_

"_Um… yeah, well, anyway, happy birthday Netto." Enzan leaned in for another kiss, and, after not receiving any kind of rejection from Netto, then pulled Netto back inside to finish the afternoon making out with his new boyfriend._

_

* * *

_

Rockman thought fondly back at those memories, remembering their mother's expression when Netto finally came home, with very swollen lips and love bites all over his neck_. He had been sure that she would blow a fuse, until she saw the happily dazed expression on Netto's face, and decided to leave him be, after only questioning her son about who had been the one to give him the marks. Satisfied that it wasn't someone she disapproved of, she left Netto alone to relive every moment of that afternoon._

Rockman noticed that while he had been day dreaming, Enzan had logged into the IM service that he and Blues had found. He opened up the program and told Netto that Enzan was on. That caught Netto's attention.

_**Net Blaze:** Hey Netto, you there?_

_**Rock Light: **Yeah I'm here, what's up?_

_**Net Blaze: **Nothing much, just sitting back, relaxing, thinking back on old memories._

_**Rock Light: **Yeah, me too. I miss you sooo much! When are you coming home?_

_**Net Blaze: **Soon, this stupid company business is really starting to getting very annoying, it's taking away the time that I get to spend with you._

_**Rock Light: **Aww, I feel so loved._

_**Net Blaze: **And you should, since you are. Yawn_

_**Rock Light: **You ok? That yawn seemed like a hint there._

_**Net Blaze: **Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, just got back from a meeting that was long and tedious._

_**Rock Light: **Well, when you get home I'll make sure that it's made all better. wink_

_**Net Blaze: **Hmmmm, I think I'll arrange for the next flight out of here, and then I'll take you up on that._

_**Rock Light: **Looking forward to it._

_**Net Blaze: **Ok, I'll talk to you when I get back._

_**Rock Light: **Ok, see you soon. LOVE YOU!_

_**Net Blaze: **Love you too._

_**Net Blaze has logged out**_

With Enzan's log out, Netto finally crawled up onto his sheets and fell asleep, planning on what he would do when he saw Enzan again, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be going out with his friends later. Rockman was to busy thinking about being with Blues again to remind him.

* * *

**Ravenna:** No, they did not do anything naughty during that afternoon, they just made out, and got a little carried away. But, hopefully I'll be able to write a good lemon, any advice that anyone is willing to impart on me would be much appreciated.

REVIEWS AND ADVICE WELCOME, FLAMES WILL BE POSTED AND LAUGHED AT!


	4. La città eternal

Ravenna: Here's the next chapter

Review Responses:

chibikuro rose-sama: thank you, its ok, sorry that it took me so long to update, school is evil, it drained my creative juices.

Anonymous: Ok ok, im updating. dont hurt me!

VermillionMorana:Aw... yeah, fluff is good, fluff is our friend. His dad, in that chapter, doesnt know about it, but afterwards, he doesnt mind, he just wants Netto to be happy.Thanks for letting me know about the change, i was wondering about that. heres the update, i hope that i can write a good lemon.thanks for the advice.

Jadej.j: Thanks,i'll tryto live up to everyones hopes.

lunasun72: _blush _hehehehe... thanks.what would you say?yeah, netto/enzan fluff and stuff rocksbelieve me, i understand, i am being forced to read this really horrible book, and its draining all of my creativity. update when you can, im sure that itll be worth it.

Disclaimer: No own, no sue, simple ne?

--------------------------------------

"Hmmmm…"

Blues looked out at Enzan, his face full of concern. Enzan wasn't usually so pensive. He just stared out the window, watching the world around him without ever seeing it.

"Enzan-sama? Is something wrong?"

Enzan didn't seem to hear him, but his expression got darker, so Blues tried again.

"Enzan-sama? ENZAN-SAMA!" At Blues' shout, Enzan finally started out of his contemplative state. "Enzan-sama, is something wrong?"

"No, Blues, there's nothing wrong. I'm just thinking about stuff." Blues could tell that Enzan was lying.

"Is this "stuff" really so interesting that I have to call you three times just to get your attention?"

"Oh yeah, it's something that you should really study up on."

"I have no time to "study stuff"." Enzan smirked at Blues' flat statement.

"Yeah, I'm sure you don't, since you're always studying Rock."

Blues' face turned the color of his armor. "Yes, well with the amount of time that you spend thinking about Netto-san I'm surprised that you have time to work, much less scrutinize other things."

Blues laughed as his operator's face turned the same color as his own. He knew now that Enzan would now leave him alone about his very interesting relationship with the small blue Navi.

Enzan stood up and walked up to his suitcase. Inside were enough clothes for the duration of the trip, some picture of Netto and himself, some with the two and their friend Laika, and a very special photo album. It was of the trip to Italy that he and Netto had taken the year before, for the summer.

The CEO flipped through the pictures. Images of their time in Rome, Venice, Milan, Genoa, Naples, San Marino, Sicily, and the Vatican City filled the screen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_16-year-old Netto bounced off the plane, excited to finally be in Italy. He and Enzan had been planning this vacation for months in anticipation of the summer. It was their second summer as a couple and they had wanted to spend it on a trip. It was a long trip, but the two enjoyed the traveling together, since normally Enzan traveled only for business and Netto waited for him to return to Den Tech. This trip had nothing to do with IPC or anything related to it._

_17-year-old Enzan walked more sedately off the plane than his overexcited companion, not that he blamed Netto. The younger man was not one to willingly sit still for a long period of time._

_To calm the younger down, Enzan walked up behind him and snatched him into a tight embrace. "There's no need for you to waste all of your energy on the first day, we'll be here for the whole summer. You have plenty of time to get excited, wear yourself and me out, rest and then repeat the cycle."_

_As always, being in Enzan's arms made the whole world disappear and made both very glad that they had taken Enzan's private plane. If there had been any other passengers, they would have had a long wait to get off._

_Finally, a loud voice yelled "Will you two **please** get a room?"_

_Enzan and Netto laughed at walked out of the airport and to the limo waiting for them. As they passed through the capitol, Rome, the scenery turned to things like the Coliseum and huge cathedrals._

_They went to the hotel, up to their room and settled in. Being somewhat mature young men, they figured that they could handle sleeping in the same room._

_They changed into more comfortable clothes to wear when walking around: shorts, a tee-shirt and sneakers. They walked down the sidewalk, just checking out the sights._

_Netto stared in awe. "Wow, I've never seen anything like this."_

"_Seeing as how this is your first time to Europe, I'm not that surprised. There are things like this all over the place here." Enzan smiled and wrapped his arm around Netto's waist._

_This, however, created a small problem. People stared at them, as if they had done something wrong. Enzan noticed this and figured out what the problem was. They had a problem with Enzan and Netto, two young men, being in a romantic relationship. This realization did nothing but make Enzan tighten his hold and glare at the onlookers. If they had a problem with Enzan touching Netto in a less than platonic sense, then that was their problem; he had no tolerance for closed-minded people._

_Netto looked up, completely unaware of why his boyfriend had suddenly tensed up, was able to feel that tension very clearly._

"_Enzan? What's wrong" Netto rubbed the arm that was wrapped firmly around him, trying to get the other to loosen up._

"_It's nothing, Netto, I'll explain it later."_

_With that, the two continued to stroll down the streets, looking at what the city had to offer._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After they had both started to get hungry, they headed back to the hotel to change and go out to dinner._

_Enzan openly stared at Netto. Dressed in a soft powder blue silk shirt and blue-green pants, he certainly presented a sight worthy of staring at._

_Netto did a fair amount of staring also. Enzan had decided to dress in a red shirt and black linen pants, definitely worth a second look._

_After a nice dinner they returned to their room and crashed, worn out from the long flight and the day of sight seeing._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning, both of them woke up, ate breakfast, and got into the car that they had rented for the duration of their trip._

_Enzan plugged Blues into the navigation system and asked him to get the most direct route to Naples. After getting the correct directions, Enzan started driving. After about two hours, Netto took over driving._

_They kept trading off, seeing all the little towns along the way. They spent a few days in Naples, then sailed to the island of Sicily, staying there, enjoying the sun and beaches._

_Refreshed from the relaxing stay on in Sicily, they went back to Naples, and then went up to San Marino, staying there for a few days, then on to Venice._

_After that, they went to Milan, Genoa, Tuscany and Siena, staying a few days in each place. Finally they headed back to Rome, checking the city out some more, and getting permission to go to the tiny country that was in the middle of Rome: the Vatican City._

_Having gotten permission, they crossed into the minuscule nation. First stop: the huge cathedral in the center of the city, where the pope lived._

_Once finished with their last stop on the trip, they returned to the hotel where they had stayed at the beginning of the summer. Exhausted, they collapsed onto the beds and were out within seconds._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next morning, the young men boarded the private jet back to Japan, back home. They had tons of souvenirs from the trip for Netto's friends to look at. Proof, Netto said, that they had been to all the places they said._

_On the plane, they cuddled up in one of the larger seats and reminisced about the trip._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Remember when we got lost on the way to San Marino? You got so frustrated because you couldn't figure out which turn off it was, even though Rockman and Blues told you which one to take and we ended up going on the wrong one." Enzan laughed as he pictured the look that had been on Netto's face._

"_Oh, shut up. It's not like I did it on purpose." Netto pouted, closing his chocolaty eyes and looking away, for all the world a little child._

_Enzan just smiled and pulled Netto closer. Being closer made Netto melt like ice in the summer sun._

_The rest of the trip was filled with idle talk about various things, like new projects that Enzan was working on._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blues watched as the album came to an end and Enzan's expression got darker. He opened an IM program on his PET and looked for Netto, hoping that he was online.

"Enzan-sama, Netto-san is online, would you like to talk to him?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to talk to him."

Blues just ignored the outburst and messaged Netto.

_**Net Blaze:** Hey Netto, you there?_

_**Rock Light: **Yeah I'm here, what's up?_

_**Net Blaze: **Nothing much, just sitting back, relaxing, thinking back on old memories._

_**Rock Light: **Yeah, me too. I miss you sooo much! When are you coming home?_

_**Net Blaze: **Soon, this stupid company business is really starting to getting very annoying, it's taking away the time that I get to spend with you._

_**Rock Light: **Aww, I feel so loved._

_**Net Blaze: **And you should, since you are. Yawn_

_**Rock Light: **You ok? That yawn seemed like a hint there._

_**Net Blaze: **Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, just got back from a meeting that was long and tedious._

_**Rock Light: **Well, when you get home I'll make sure that it's made all better. wink_

_**Net Blaze: **Hmmmm, I think I'll arrange for the next flight out of here, and then I'll take you up on that._

_**Rock Light: **Looking forward to it._

_**Net Blaze: **Ok, I'll talk to you when I get back._

_**Rock Light: **Ok, see you soon. LOVE YOU!_

_**Net Blaze: **Love you too._

_**Net Blaze has logged out**_

Even as they finished their conversation, Blues was arranging for Enzan to get a flight home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ravenna: Wow, did that take forever to write! But awesomely enough, my Creative Writing teacher said it was okay for me to write fan fiction as part of my classwork. 

Raven: Okay people, next chapter is Enzan's then there's and epilogue and that'll be the end of that.


End file.
